Mass calling events to subscribers of a telecommunications network, for example prompted by surveys or puzzles on radio or TV shows, can lead to bottlenecks or blockages in the telecommunications network. Many short-time usages taking place in the telecommunications network exchanges within a limited time interval, displace normal commercial usages. When the telecommunications network operator has been previously informed of such actions, the use of choke mechanisms, for example "call gapping" or "leaky bucket" from the CCITT recommendation E.412, is known to reduce or prevent bottlenecks or blockages in the telecommunications network.